


Cheer Camp Massacre III

by Not_You



Series: Not_You's Pandemic Follies [6]
Category: House of the Dead: Overkill, The House of the Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Boundaries, Brain in a jar, Couch Cuddles, Finger Sucking, M/M, Movie Night, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Voyeurism, being a brain in a jar is hard, driveby feels, i guess spoilers for this game's DEEP AND RICH STORY HOW DARE I, isolated brain, only a little bit, reference to really gross things, reference to zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: Movie night with G, Isaac, and Varla.
Relationships: Isaac Washington/G, possibly pre-het for them and Varla Guns
Series: Not_You's Pandemic Follies [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683655
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	Cheer Camp Massacre III

It is the damnedest thing. G (and no, the bastard _still_ has not told Isaac what that stands for) has seen all kinds of fucked up shit. Mutants, zombies, that fucker Clement 'returning to the womb,' all kinds of horrible things Isaac can't forget no matter how hard he tries, and yet. Here they are, safe on Isaac's couch, able to see the zipper on the monster's back, no danger bigger than that they'll actually eat all this popcorn, and G is clinging to Isaac for dear life, just peeking over his shoulder. 

"You pussy," Isaac mutters, hugging G a little more tightly. He would never admit to it out loud, but there's something really cute about it when G gets like this. G actually squeaks as the monster comes lurching after yet another cheerleader, and hides his eyes. It makes Isaac wonder how often he uses his shades to hide closed eyes in the face of scary stuff.

"Tell me when it's safe," G whimpers, and Isaac snorts.

"This is Cheer Camp Massacre III, it's never gonna be safe."

"Just let me know when the screen isn't full of blood and bad implants!"

"This set is actually pretty good," Isaac says, in the interests of truth and justice. The best implants are just too good to be true. These are a little more obvious than that, but not bad, even with Karo syrup blood all over them.

"I'm glad to have a connoisseur to guide me," G mutters, and Isaac can feel G’s heart pounding, fast and spooked.

"Hey, just because I'd know better than you..." Neither of them are actually gay, but Isaac is pretty sure he gets out more.

"Quality over quantity," G says, and risks a glance at the screen where, for the moment, there are no monsters.

"...Yeah, maybe so," Isaac says. He hasn't really been with anyone else since he started messing with G, and it has actually been kinda great. G seems to hear his thoughts, the way he does sometimes, and smiles up at Isaac. The whole time they had been running around Bayou City together, G had kept his shades on. Turns out that his eyes are grey, with little rings of gold around the pupil. Like the rest of him, ordinary until you look more closely.

Isaac still isn't used to being with a guy and like, kissing him and stuff. G is a great kisser, though, and Isaac leans in for a sample. G sighs and relaxes a little. They wordlessly agree that G ought to be in Isaac's lap, and work together to move him there. He's a surprisingly light armful, more wiry than built. At least he's not fucked up enough to wear his suit just to hang out. He's in rubber duck patterned pajamas, which is its own problem, but sufficiently casual. The ridiculous fabric is soft and smooth against Isaac's bare arms, so maybe it's not so bad. G squeaks in terror as the monster comes back on screen, and hides his face in Isaac's neck, his breath warm and distracting.

"It's okay, you sissy bitch," Isaac says, and kisses the top of G's head. "Don't worry, skinny little white girls are on the case." It's the last few minutes of the movie, so soon the monster is on fire and on its way out the window. G stays where he is, just in case of a sequel shot. He risks a glance up when the credits are running, and Isaac chuckles. "How in the hell are you so motherfucking good in the field and such a baby about this kind of stuff?"

"Can't do anything about it," G mutters. "In the field I can shoot the things that scare me."

There's a loud crackle of static, and then a toneless mechanical voice says, "Aw, does bitchtits need emotional support?"

"And how long have you been awake?" G asks, glaring at Varla's jar where it's resting in the armchair. "We had a deal." The deal is that Varla will turn on an indicator light or beep one of her various tones as soon as she wakes up. This is because Varla is a goddamn creeper, and they've caught her watching them before.

"Fuck, just for a second, get off my lid." Even with the robot voice, she sounds defensive, which is pretty fucking rich, considering.

"Bitch, you're a creeper," Isaac says, because this bitch is a creeper.

"I'm a fucking brain in a jar, I have to make my own fun! Besides, I've got an ongoing demographic research project, to see if it's true about black guys."

"It's true about _this_ black guy, who still feels pretty violated, thank you very much!" Isaac snaps.

"I repeat: brain in fucking jar."

"Varla," G says, in his best AMS tone, "boundaries are important. Besides, Isaac is a delicate and modest person."

"Aw, fuck you!" Isaac snaps. It's more annoying because it's kind of true. He had been much more upset to have Varla spying on him and G-- well, not actually fucking, they were done by the time Varla woke up, but lying around buck naked in the afterglow, which is bad enough-- than G had. G is onto some kind of unselfconscious shit that's almost New Age, sometimes. Now G just kisses the corner of his jaw as the credits roll on the TV.

"I just love that I was right after all, you guys _are_ totally gay for each other."

"We were extremely busy, Varla," G says, and snags another handful of popcorn.

"Yeah, and I was avenging my brother and still couldn’t help but notice." Sudden topic shifts can be hard when a person doesn't have access to vocal tone, but it's not hard to catch this one: "Hey, did you put real butter on that?"

"What the hell else would I put on my motherfuckin' popcorn?" Isaac asks, genuinely offended, and grabs some for himself. It's cold, but still good.

"Waft some over my chemoreceptors, it's the least you bastards can do," Varla says. They all know that it's not, that the real least they could do would be to put her into hibernation until they're done vat-growing her new body out of that handy chunk of occiput Clement didn’t bother to put back on, just stick her in the closet like a shoebox full of old documents, but G gets up without complaint, holding the popcorn close to the membrane-covered aperture in the base of the jar. Varla sighs, a mechanical rattling sound that's still very evocative. "Thanks, G," she says, and he smiles.

"You're welcome, Miss Guns."

"Even if you are a creeper who spies on us," Isaac adds.

"The last person who touched me was Clement, you can go fuck yourself," Varla says, robot voice doing nothing to dim her anger. Isaac hasn’t thought about it that way before, and grimaces in sympathy, because _ick_.

"As far as I'm concerned," G says, a friendly hand resting on Varla's lid, "you just need to ask nicely. I can't answer for Isaac, though.”

“Well, Isaac?” that robot voice asks, and Isaac sighs. He’s still stuck on the thought of a person’s last tactile impression before becoming an isolated brain being Clement’s clammy hands. That’s some shit Isaac wouldn’t wish on his worst enemy.

“Ugh, I _guess_. You are one freaky bitch, Varla.”

“Are you more jealous, or embarrassed?” G asks, and Isaac groans.

“I don’t care if you help Varla get her jollies, I’m just… shy,” he admits. Maybe all of G’s harping about not being afraid of one’s own emotions is starting to work.

“That’s sweet. Besides,” Varla says, “my being here makes it at least twenty percent less gay.”

“She does have a point, Isaac,” G says, looking profoundly amused.

“You did have some fine titties, girl; all killer, no filler.”

“Thank you, Detective Washington, I shall make a note of that,” Varla says, and G chuckles.

And that’s how Isaac ends up on his knees in the rug, Varla’s jar moved to a vantage point that doesn’t allow her to see him at all, while she can feast her cameras on G. Or so she says. He flips her a quick bird and she doesn’t say anything, so maybe she really can’t.

“You really are pretty, you know,” she tells G, and G actually _blushes_. Isaac grumbles and rolls his eyes, arranging himself on his knees in the deep pile of the carpet. It’s a bitch to clean, but great for stuff like this. “You should take off your shirt,” she adds.

“It is so hard to get into this with you sounding like a goddamn robot, Varla,” Isaac says, and she laughs, the weird toneless ha-ha-ha that comes with the speech synthesizer. 

G chuckles and takes off his pajama top, revealing wiry muscle and the dusting of dark hair on his chest. His nipples are a pretty pink, and Isaac wants to take one into his mouth. He settles for helping G out of his pants, his hands lingering to caress and squeeze G’s ass and thighs, appreciating how toned they are. Isaac never skips leg day, but G actually goes running and shit. G shivers and smiles down at him, cheeks pink. There’s such a weirdly innocent quality to him, and it never goes away, no matter what tricks Isaac teaches him. He’s half-hard already, and Isaac sighs, pressing a kiss to the impossibly soft skin of G’s inner thigh and then getting to work.

Usually Isaac indulges in a lot of preliminaries when he’s blowing G. He likes to kiss the tip and nuzzle along the sides of the shaft and maybe rim him a little, but he really is shy about doing it front of Varla. He can at least admit that to himself as he wraps his lips around the head of G’s cock with no preamble. G gasps and then lets out a strangled whine. His cock is a good size for this, satisfying without being a pain in the jaw, and G is very polite, sitting there in tense stillness as Isaac swallows him up. After that first whine G is silent except for shallow panting, finally letting out a strangled groan as Isaac begins to move, making the deep hum of contentment in his throat that can be hard to help at times like this. Some guys say the sound tickles too much for them to get off, but G likes it, and now he gasps and cradles Isaac’s head in his hands. He’s good at this, always remembering not to claw at Isaac’s scalp.

“Goddamn, Isaac,” Varla says, “I may not be able to see you, but I can hear how much you love that cock.” Her mechanical voice warps and shifts to be more and more human as she speaks, more and more the voice that both of them remember, the process complete by the word ‘much.’

“Varla, what the fuck?” Isaac snaps, pulling off just enough to glare over his shoulder at her.

“You’re gonna look me in the brain and say I’m wrong about that?” she asks, light and teasing and so _real_ , so alive.

“I th-think he means the voice, Varla,” G says, and then bites onto his knuckle to muffle a loud moan as Isaac swallows him again.

“Oh my god it is so cute that you do that,” Varla says, and Isaac takes a moment to glance up, smiling as best he can to see G blushing a bright pink, gnawing on his finger like something out of a goddamn Japanimation porno. Varla’s right, he’s cute as hell. G just blushes pinker under their regard, and then moans and melts back into the couch as Varla explains about long nights at the lab helping tech nerds synthesize better voices. Not exactly sexy, but not unsexy either, and G doesn’t flag at all. Neither does Isaac, rock hard the way he always gets from sucking G off.

“Anyway,” Varla concludes, “I can sound like me if I really need to. Like now. Goddamn, look at you squirm,” she says. “Like it’s so good you can’t take it, like you don’t even know what to do with yourself.”

“Th-that’s b-because I d-don’t!” G gasps, and Isaac chuckles through his nose.

Varla lets out a synthesized laugh that’s pretty close to the real thing. “Fuck, Isaac, he’s so _cute_. I really did have no idea, did you?”

“Not for a second,” Isaac admits, pulling off for a moment to breathe, bringing one hand up to squeeze and stroke G’s cock, all slick with spit and precome. “I thought he was fuckin’ with me when he held my hand going through the haunted house ride at the carnival.” They had told Varla about their various bizarre adventures apart from her over that crazy night and the day that followed, so she knows what he’s talking about, and laughs again.

“Oh my fucking god, _really_?”

“Yes, really,” G says, sounding a little sulky now. “You don’t have to make fun of me.” He’s not that offended, he has a very emotionally-responsive dick and loses his boner as soon as his feelings are truly hurt, but Isaac gives him a comforting squeeze just the same.

“It’s just really cute, G,” Varla says, sweet and coaxing, and Isaac takes G into his mouth again, moaning more loudly than he means to at how good it feels, pushing along his tongue and filling him up.

“God _damn_ does he love your cock, G,” Varla says, and she sounds so honestly admiring that Isaac isn’t even as embarrassed as he should be.

“Y-yeah,” G gasps, “I’m a lucky man. Oh f-fuck, _Isaac_ \--” his hips start that restrained twitching they do when G is close to coming and working really hard not to choke Isaac. Isaac has done his best not to examine his own slight disappointment at G’s self-control.

Isaac growls and works G harder, cheeks hollowing as he pulls G as far back as he can without gagging too much to keep going, moaning and swallowing around the head again and again until G grunts, cries out, and then comes in powerful waves that rock his whole body in breathless silence. He doesn’t even breathe until it’s over, and then sinks back against the couch with a helpless little whimper that goes straight to Isaac’s cock. Now that he has a minute to do it, Isaac gets his own pants off, and hauls his shirt off over his head, throwing both articles in the same direction.

“You really are beautiful, you know that?” G says softly, and Isaac can feel himself blushing, glad to be dark enough that it doesn’t show up very well. There’s nothing he can do about Varla listening in while G gays it up. He kisses the inside of G’s thigh anyway, because it’s soft there and he loves it. Nuzzling along that smooth skin, he wraps one hand around his aching cock. This is definitely one reason to keep your hands nice, and G has had to admit that the soft skin and filed nails are nice to have around. Isaac works himself slow and hard, the way he likes it, and leans his head on G’s knee, purring as G strokes his head and tells him how beautiful he is. It’s kind of silly, but in a good way, and Isaac moans softly, getting louder as G slides two fingers into his mouth.

“You just put your fingers in his mouth, didn’t you?” Varla asks, and G chuckles.

“I might have done,” G concedes, stroking Isaac’s tongue and making him moan again.

“Ughn, that’s so fucking hot. Thanks so much for letting me watch. And listen, damn,” she adds, as Isaac groans loudly around G’s fingers, coming so hard his eyes roll back in his head. “Good work, boys,” Varla tells them in the silence that follows, and G laughs. He leans down to kiss the top of Isaac’s head, and then pulls his pajama bottoms back on, so he can get up without flashing Varla.

They switch Varla’s camera off for the cleanup, so they can wander around naked with impunity, but they keep up a running commentary on what they’re doing, so she won’t feel totally lost. Once everyone is mopped up and Isaac has found himself a pair of sweatpants and G has gotten the rest of his pajamas on, they switch the camera back on and let Varla pick the next movie.

“Venusian Vampire Vixens?” G asks as the title card comes up, looking anxious.

Isaac pulls G onto his lap, and Varla chuckles. “Don’t worry, baby,” she tells G, “we’ll protect you.”


End file.
